Last of us: Wounds
by SMM040502
Summary: Loss and suffering can do one of two things to you, make you stronger or drive you to insanity. We've all seen in the Last of us how Ellie becomes stronger as a result of pain now we'll the other result in another child. Prequel to Another one of us read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Last of us: Wounds

BANG! BANG!

Two bodies fell to the ground before two distraught children who weeped for their dead parents.

"Why?" Mary asked as tears continued to fall down her face. The house door then burst open and Bill and Frank appeared both armed with rifles and came running into the living room and saw the bodies of people who had been living as neighbors to them for years.

"What happened?" Bill asked with a confused and worried look on his face. He got no response from the children and was left in confusion as to what was going on.

"They got bitten," Jake replied leaving it to settle in on the two men.

"Jesus," Frank said in shock, Bill said nothing but just looked away from the children.

"They said they want us to go to Boston and stay with Joel," Jake said simply.

"Are you kidding? After they got bit on the was there, it's too dangerous," Frank protested.

"Frank," Bill said in a quiet voice.

"What?" Frank replied but Bill said nothing and had a sombre expression on his face.

"We're going to leave to tomorrow," Mary said.

"It's too dangerous, I'll go with you," Frank said and Bill finally looked up from the floor.

"Frank," Bill said in a louder voice "A word," Bill said and the two men walked into the kitchen "Look I know it's sad Michael and Aisha are dead but you going with them to Boston means almost certain death for you. If these kids want to go to Boston let them, without they're parents they weren't going to survive long anyways," Bill explained and Frank could say nothing recognising the truth in his words "I think it's best if we just leave them for now and let them decide what they're going to do," Bill said and Frank nodded in response and the two walked out of the house.

The next day

It was early in the morning especially for the two children, they didn't sleep that night, yesterday's events playing over through their head whilst they laid awake all night. Eventually the two got out of bed and prepared all they would need on the trip and put them into their two backpacks.

"You have everything?" Jake asked with stillness in his voice.

"Yeah what about you?" Mary asked mirroring his tone and Jake just nodded in response "Let's go then," Mary said and the two then walked out of the house and took a long look at the place they had spent all their lives up until now.

The two made it out of the town and were now on the road their dad told them would lead straight to Boston. It was quiet so far, no sign of infected or people no sign of danger. It was strange the twins were on edge but the lack of danger so far worried them even more. A loud roar was then heard in the distance and the twins looked at each other with fear and then they began walking faster. They heard it again, louder.

"I'm scared," Mary said.

"And you think I'm not," Jake replied as the two were close to a jog with the pace of their walking. The roar sounded extremely close now and the two turned to see an infected twice the size of a normal man.

"Bloater," Mary whispered.

"Run," Jake said and the two children began running as fast as they fearful of what fate would await them if they were caught by that monstrosity. They ran not even sure if the bloater was still following them but they ran away, Jake turned back to check and it was. The next thing he saw was the bloater throw something in their direction "MARY MOVE!" Jake shouted but it was too late, spores had already spread around her "MARY!" Jake shouted and he held his breath and ran into the spores and grabbed his sister as she was coughing from the spores entering her system. Jake tried pulling his sister out of the cloud of spores but she was then lifted off the ground. The cloud of spores then cleared so he could see that the bloater had Mary in it's grasps.

"JAKE RUN!" Mary shouted just before she was ripped apart by the bloater her body now headless with blood pouring from the neck. Jake was in shock but he saw two runners approaching and remembered his sister's words and ran for his life with the runners still chasing him. He ran trying his best to keep the infected away from by firing shots of his pistol at them and one did fall but the other evaded his shots. The second runner was now close and it jumped for Jake, the infected now on top of Jake trying to sink it's teeth into him and was able to get a bite in his arm. Jake then reached for his pistol and then shot the runner twice in the stomach and pushed it off of him. The boy then noticed the blood oozing of out his arm as he realised what had happened.

"Oh no oh no," Jake said as he starred in horror at the bite mark on his arm "Is this it Am I going die?" Jake thought as he continued to stare and the wound. He was awakened from his thoughts when he heard the distant roar of the bloater. He had ran a good distance from the creature but he didn't feel safe out in the open anymore so he entered a house a little off the road and slumped in the corner off the living room, gun in hand shaking with fear. "I don't want to... die," Jake thought as he starred at the shaking gun in his hand. His head began to feel heavy he couldn't think properly anymore and his head fell to the floor of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Last of us wounds chapter 2

Jake up from passing out days later in a place that he didn't recognize as his bedroom which confused him. "Oh," he said as he remembered what had happened during the previous days and tears began to slowly then slide down his cheeks, he then looked at his arm. "Why haven't I turned yet?" the boy pondered "I'll probably be a runner by the end of the day," he said out loud as he slumped back in the spot he was in a few days ago "Agh my head still hurts, is this what happens when you're bitten?" he asked.

The next day

Just like when his parents died Jake didn't sleep all night, he didn't do much of anything, only eating when he could no longer take it anymore. "Why am I still here? Still human?" he asked himself confused at what was happening "Mum and Dad said that everyone turns within two days, it has to have been that long by now," Jake said out loud trying to clear his confusion but found no answers. "I'll wait another day, if I haven't turned I'll head out," he said with a sigh.

The next day

Last night Jake got some sleep though it was disturbed and uncomfortable. When the boy awoke today he was shocked to find himself still human. "Why?" Jake asked in confusion "Well I said I would head after another day," Jake said then reached into his bag and tended to the mark the infected left on him.

"If someone is infected you have to kill them," Jake remembered his dad's words of caution, he was technically infected and most people will question the wound so Jake changed into a black undershirt and black t-shirt that said "The walking dead," and Jake let out a chuckle, since he should really be dead. He also changed his trousers since they were a little dirty and he now wore a pair of slightly torn jeans. "Well time to get going," he said and then stepped out of the house and went back to the road that would lead.

Jake was getting close to the Boston QZ since he was in the now destroyed city. He arrived at a subway station and decided to enter as he thought it would lead to the QZ, but what he didn't expect to find once he got inside were spores. He searched his person for a gas mask but couldn't find one when it hit him "Mum and dad had the only two gas masks and we never took em," he said as he face palmed "Well I've been bitten and it's been at least three days and I'm still here so maybe these spores won't be a problem," Jake reasoned and decided to go through the tunnel.

Jake was now just outside the Boston QZ, now all he needed to do was find a way inside. "Where's the entrance to this place?" Jake asked out loud as he searched the outside of an old building.

"HEY!" someone shout and Jake instantly froze, Jake slowly turned to see who had called. Thankfully for Jake it wasn't someone from the military, it just looked like a normal person but then it hit him. Why would an ordinary civilian be outside the wall? "What the hell is a kid doing out here?" the man questioned.

"You're a smuggler aren't you?"

"I do the questioning here kid, now answer."

"I'm looking for someone called Joel, he's a smuggler to," Jake replied and the man gave him a scrutinizing look.

"How do you know Joel?" he asked as he edged closer.

"A friend I guess," Jake said in a matter of fact voice.

"What's your business?"

"It's complicated, I'd have to explain it to him," Jake replied.

"Come with me," the man said.

The two were now inside of an old building being used to house people in the QZ waiting in front of a door for it to be answered. When it was answered Joel didn't appear like expected but Tess appeared.

"What do you want?" The woman said in an annoyed voice to the man.

"Joel's got a visitor from outside the zone," the man said as he moved to show Jake to Tess.

"Joel, you got company," Tess said to get Joel's attention and the older man soon stood in the door frame.

"What is it Marcus?" Joel said dryly to the man.

"This kid I found outside the zone said he was looking for you said, he's a friend," Marcus answered "You're problem now Joel," Marcus said then left and Joel then looked at the child that stood before him.

"Do I know you?" Joel said.

"I'm Jake, Michael's kid," Jake said softly to the man that could easily kill him.

"Oh yeah. Then what are you doing here?" Joel questioned and Jake looked down and began cry as he remembered his parents and sister.

"Mum, dad and Mary all dead," the child weeped "They told me to come to you, and I'd be safe with you," Jake explained.

Joel looked at the child before him with a stern expression, but the usually stoic man felt a pang of sympathy for Jake. He saw the same fear in his eyes that his daughter did when their neighbor was killed by Joel himself.

"He's witnessed his whole family die right before him, he's lost everything," Joel thought as the stern features of his face began softening "This world is too cruel, no child should have suffer like," Joel sympathized as he continued looking down at the child silently as he wept away. Joel then saw next to the child a ghostly image of Sarah comforting him, and the figure then looked at him as if telling him what he should do. "I give this world one more chance for the last time," Joel thought making his decision, he kneeled down to the boy's height and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok kid, you'll be safe here," Joel said comforting the boy "I'll make sure of it," he thought "Come on," Joel said leading Jake into his current residence where two figures looked at Jake intently, one of which was the woman who answered the door earlier. "Sit down over there, I've got to talk to someone," Joel said motioning to a couch and Joel walked into another room with Tess. The other figure in the room then walked over and sat down next to Jake. Jake turned to face her and studied her profile, she was no older than 12 who had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes and she wore a blue short sleeved shirt which colour had faded some torn jeans and dark blue converses.

"Hey there," the girl greeted but Jake said nothing.

"Mum and dad always said be careful about who you trust, they need prove themselves first," Jake thought.

"My name's Jessica, and you can trust me you know, I don't have a weapon on me anyway," Jessica said "What's your name?"

"Jake," the weeping child said timidly.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"My name is Jake," he said a bit louder though his voice still shook.

"Jake huh, nice to meet you. So how old are you?

"Nine."

"Only nine huh, he must've had it rough," Jessica thought "I'm twelve," she said "You have some cool eyes," Jessica stated and Jake was a little surprised by this. Jake was told by his parents that his eye color was extremely rare almost unheard of so he thought it was weird his whole life.

"Really?"

"Yeah they really suit you," Jessica replied and Jake smiled in response.

"Maybe I will be safe here," Jake thought.


	3. Chapter 3

AN song used is "Roxas' theme" (kingdom hearts) original lyrics by Lizz Robinett.

Last of us wounds chapter 3

3 years later

Spring, May

Time has passed quickly for Jake now living in the Boston QZ and most importantly for him, he was safe like Joel said. He hasn't seen an infected, seen any blood and seen anyone die ever since he first arrived. However that's now changing, he's going to be a smuggler now like the rest of the people he was living with and as a result he's going to have to kill. Though it was for the best, he'd have to do so eventually and the more practice he gets the better and Joel and Tess have been training him and making sure he's ready since the day he got here. Jake, Jessica and Tess we're about to leave and go out the wall for one of their jobs and Jake Just felt and arm around his neck.

"Ready to go shortstuff?" Jessica asked in her usual upbeat attitude.

"Stop calling me that you're not that much taller than me," Jake complained at the teen age girl and wriggle out of her grip.

"You barely come up to my shoulder, just admit it you're short," Jessica said and Jake turned away from her.

"Whatever," Jake said.

"You're worried aren't you?"

"A little," Jake replied.

"Don't worry about it me and Tess will be there and we're pros at this."

"Yeah."

"Are we all ready to go?" Tess asked as she walked up to the two teens.

"You took your time Aunt Tess."

"Quit complaining, you can never be to prepared," Tess snapped back.

"Stern as usual," Jessica muttered under her breath to which Jake smiled in response.

"Let's go you two, don't drag your feet," Tess ordered and the two obliged and left their home as they knew it.

The trio of smugglers was now far from the Boston QZ and were on their way to Bill's town to trade with him as Tess usually did every month or so.

"Say where exactly are we going?" Jake asked since Tess never told him.

"To a town not to far from here," Tess said and Jake didn't like the response, he recognised this road, it hasn't changed much in three years "There's a guy there who'll trade with us, has his way of finding things."

"Just don't get on his bad side, he can be quite annoying," Jessica added "And be careful of his traps, whole towns filled with em."

"No mistake, we're going to Bill's town," Jake thought, he'd be returning to the place he once called home after three years but the return won't exactly be a good one.

When they arrived at the town Jake pulled over his hood to hide his face, he didn't want to meet with Bill again, Bill was never particularly fond of him as is and it seems that on that day Jake left on bad terms. He also wanted to forget all about that town and all the memories he had of it, it was hard of enough as is without the lingering thought of his family on his mind, returning there will only make things harder.

"Why do you have a hood on Jake?" Jessica asked.

"I'll explain later," Jake replied in a sombre tone dreading meeting Bill again.

"You guys sure took your time getting here," Bill said when they arrived at the usual meeting spot. Jake took a quick glance up to look at Bill's face but then quickly lowered it again to cover his face.

"We're on time Bill, anyway let's skip the pleasantries and get down to business Bill," Tess replied and the two began discussing.

"Is it cuz you're shy?" Jessica asked Jake in whisper and Jake shook his head.

"I'll told you I'll tell you later," Jake replied but something felt off to him, he felt something nearby even though there were no signs at all, he began listening intently to his surroundings. He heard a runner coming round the corner of building outside "We'll be it's line of sight soon and it'll alert more infected," Jake thought and pulled out two knives from a pouch on the back of his waist and threw the at the runner's chest. It only staggered from this at first but Jake then threw another one at it and then the runner dropped dead. "I see, so this is what the hearing is used for," Jake thought.

"That's some kid you got there Tess," Bill stated as he looked at the infected on the ground.

"Yeah, he's something alright," Tess replied.

"Thank you," Jake said masking his voice since he didn't want bill recognising him from that since his voice hasn't broke yet.

"What's your name kid?"

"Michael," Jake lied which caused Jessica to turn and face him with a raised eyebrow and Tess gave him a side eyed look.

The trade with deal went off without a hitch and the group was now on they're way out of the town and Jake let out a sigh of relief for not being discovered.

"So what was with all the hiding?" Jessica asked.

"I didn't want to have a reunion with him," Jake said softly as he lowered his hood.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked.

"Three years ago I left this place, on bad terms," Jake replied as he stopped in his tracks and gazed and his old house which was now falling apart "I lived there once a upon a time," Jake said as he pointed at the house.

"I see," Tess said in a mournful tone.

"Do you want to check it out?" Jessica asked and Jake thought for a minute whether it was worth it or not.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Go on kid," Tess said and Jake proceed to walk toward the house with Jessica and Tess following behind. Upon entrance they saw the body of what looked like a cat.

"I thought that would happen, didn't think they'd feed him after I left, should've thought about it," Jake voiced his thoughts in a matter of fact voice. The three continued walking through the hallway into the living room. The room it all started, the room where it all went wrong. Upon entry they saw two dead bodies sprawled on top of each other, one man, one woman, with a bullet hole in each of their heads.

"Jesus who did this?" Jessica asked in shock.

"Me," Jake replied simply and continued looking down at the two bodies "They got infected, and suggested I finish them to toughen me up, didn't seem to work though, Jake remarked with a fake smile on his face, trying to control his emotions. A drop of water then hit the ground and Jessica looked down at where it fell to see that it came from Jake, his eyes tightly shut but tears still flowing down them. Jake then opened his mouth but the words that came out were not of a sentence, but a song.

Forgotten days, a fading memory

Lost and no longer seeking one another

Desperately still, you're reaching toward them

Hopelessly certain you can mend the broken

Longing for a light lost in time, so distant

Pleading with fate, to be forgiving

Allow the shattered hearts to be regathered

Fighting for love to have a meaning

Without a promise to embrace the darkness

Hoping for a dream lost in light, so distant

Reasons ignored, no longer caring

How long it may take just to mend the heartbreak

Lost and unsure, the boy is fading

A distant fragment of nobody important

Wishing for a day lost in memories distant

Once Jake had stop singing Jessica put an arm over his shoulder in comfort and the two continued to look at Jake's deceased parents. "Thank you, mum, dad," Jake said in an unknown language to Jessica and Tess "Sleep well," Jake said then wiped the tears away from his face. Jake then turned to face Tess "Thank you, I'm ready to go now," Jake said to Tess.

"You sure?" Tess questioned to which Jake nodded.

The trio of smugglers were now on their way back to Boston having picked up all the items that Bill had for them. Rain had began falling when they were at the outskirts of the QZ, formerly the downtown area as Tess informed Jake.

"How you holding Jake?" Tess asked.

"I'm fine," Jake replied simply as the group continued walking with the pace of their steps increasing.

"Good, you're gonna have to get used to it anyway. We're almost there don't worry," Tess said reassured the child turned smuggler who nodded in response.

"Hey how come you never said you could sing?" Jessica asked in curiosity.

"Well by technicality everyone can," Jake replied with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh fuck off you smart ass you know I mean."

"Jessie," Tess said sternly "Watch it, he's still a kid."

"He's going go through much worse than hear swear words Aunt Tess," Jessica said in a voice that was in contrast to her usual upbeat attitude.

"Still, just don't."

"Mum taught how to sing as well as other things," Jake replied.

"Other things?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"You might get to see some of it."

"What is it?"

"Now that would be telling now wouldn't it."

"And who do you think you're talking to? Spill the beans before I beat your ass Jake," Jessica demanded.

"I'd like to see you try," Jake taunted with fat grin on his face.

"Shhh," Tess abruptly said "Quiet, people are near," Tess warned and the group went silent as if it were rehearsed. "Best not to stick," Tess whispered "Let's move you two," Tess ordered and the two teens nodded in agreement.

The group continued through the trenches of the outskirts of the QZ with soldiers hot on their trail.

"Patrol seems heavier than usual, maybe they're really tryna crack down on us," Tess observed "Shit," Tess cursed their way was clear through a broken wooden house that only had it's frame and a bit of wall remaining the problem was a soldier was blocking the way and another had a clear view if they would try to kill him stealthily.

"All other ways have more soldiers, what do we?" Jessica asked. Tess weighed her options and contemplated the situation while she was doing so Jake pulled out two knives, one in each hand, and then threw them at the soldier blocking their path and dropped dead as a result. The second soldier then approached the body of his fellow soldier, this would be his downfall as Jake threw another two knives at the unsuspecting soldier.

"Nicely done Jake," Tess complimented.

"A kill is a kill," Jake replied in an expressionless voice. The group then went over to the bodies were Jake collected his four knives. When he pulled them out of their bodies individually blood poured and the knives were coated in it and this caused Jake to shiver. It was his first human kill beside his parents.

The trio of smugglers had finally lost the soldiers and were in a clearing of the rubble.

"Think we lost em," Jessica stated and Jake then dropped on his knees and proceeded to excrete the contents of his stomach. Jessica then walked over and crouched next him and put a hand on his back. "You ok?" she asked but got no immediate response as Jake continued to release struggled breaths.

"I'm fine let's go," Jake said and got up.

"We can wait a-" Jessica said

"No we don't have the time. Sooner we get back the better," Jake said resolving the issue and Tess nodded in response.

"He's adapted well to the situation," Tess thought to herself and they continued through the area "His parents must've taught him well."

The smugglers returned "home" afterwards without another bother from the military and were greeted by Joel upon entry.

"Nice to see you all made it back in one piece," Joel said with his arms folded.

"Likewise," Tess replied simply "How'd the deal go on your end?" Tess asked.

"Smoothly we got our promised amount of pills and no bother from the military," Joel replied and his eyes then trailed to Jake who looked exhausted but was trying to hide it. "How'd he do?"

"Better than expected, it's like you said kid's a natural at this stuff," Tess replied.

"Is that really a good thing?" Jake thought "If I'm such a natural why are they dead?" he asked himself as he looked downwards.

"Handled his first kill pretty well too. He'll be fine," Tess said and Joel nodded his head.

"Get some rest kid," Joel said as he put a hand on his shoulder "You must be exhausted, go on," Joel said and Jake silently, almost robotically, nodded. In his room Jake put down his backpack and all his gear on a small wooden table with the wood chipping off and then went to lie on his bed and looked out of a window to see a full moon.

"Life is born, then life fades away and dies. Life is created and born, then life fades away and dies. Life is created and born, then life fades away and dies," Jake thought "Why do we as humans exist? For what purpose if were just to continually go through this cycle. Life is created and born, then life fades away and dies."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the delay on this update, I've just been having some writer's block lately but I think I've finally gotten back into and updates should be more regular. Anyway enough of that. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Blood splattered onto the floor as I stabbed a soldier in our way.

"Let's go," Joel said and we promptly moved onwards not even waiting for a response.

"There is life. And death. Two sides of one coin. Fighting causes death, which leads to pain. So why is there fighting in this world," Jake pondered while running with Joel to make it back to the quarantine zone "Why? Are we humans so stupid as to not understand this simple concept," Jake continued questioning in his head images flashes of his dead parents and sister then flashes in his head and then of Joel, Tess and Jessica. "Yes, I will protect them this time."

The sun had just set Joel and Jake had returned hours ago from their Job and were awaiting the return of Tess and Jessica. Jake sat on the couch reading to pass the time, there were few books for him to read but whenever he did find something during on of his smuggling trip he would take it with him, it wasn't as if anyone else would read it. Jessica and Tess then walked into the darkened house almost silently.

"Hey guys," Jake said though not looking up from his book but it was then snatched away by Jessica. "I was reading that you know," Jake complained.

"You're so boring, how can you find reading fun at all?" Jessica asked and Jake shrugged "I got something that will actually be fun. Get your stuff and come with me," Jessica said and started walking towards the exit of the house.

"Don't be long Jess, and be careful," Tess called out.

"Yes Aunt Tess."

"Where are we going?" Jake questioned now with all of his gear.

"Patience kid," Jessica replied simply and ruffles Jake's hair which he gave a slightly annoyed look to "Let's go shortstuff," she said and the two proceeded to leave the house.

The two teens snuck around the quarantine zone avoiding the military since it was curfew time now. The two then entered a building where many of the civilians in the QZ reside.

"Why are we here?" Jake asked in confusion.

"We're meeting a friend of mine."

"Friend?" Jake thought, he was suspicious as to if this person was actually a "friend" or not. People you could trust were now far and few between and Jake wasn't willing to let his guard down. Jessica then knocked on a, seemingly to Jake random, door. After a minute a woman in her late thirties opened the door.

"Hey Michelle," Jess greeted the woman.

"Oh it's just you Jess. Come on in," the woman said in delicate, welcoming tone.

"I brought a friend if you don't mind," Jess said and stepped out of the way so that Jake was more visible.

"If he's alright with you he's fine with me. What's your name kid?"

"Uh My name's Jake, good evening to you ma'am," Jake replied as politely as he could not really sure how to introduce himself to this woman he just met.

"My aren't you polite. Can't say I've had a lot of politeness since the infected hit, but you can just call me Michelle," the older woman said and Jake nodded in response "Well let's go inside it's cold out here," Michelle said and lead the two teens outside. It was dark inside it was clear that not much power, if any, made it to this part of the zone. Most of the power was taken by the military anyway but in most houses there was some heating if limited but this house felt like the artic by comparison. The three then entered a living room which was a illuminated by a set of candles spread across the room."Make yourselves at home." Jake then looked at Michelle's features with the light now helping his vision. She was in her thirties had shoulder length blonde hair, light green eyes and wore a denim Jacket, despite it being spring though the temperature of the room would require it, and pair of old jeans, though one thing stuck out to Jake and that was a small bump in her stomach.

"Excuse me, but are you pregnant?" Jake asked timidly not knowing how to pose the question.

"No kid I'm just really fat," Michelle replied with a giggle.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude," Jake said and the two of them began laughing which left Jake confused.

"I was kidding about being fat, yes I am pregnant," Michelle said after composing herself.

"Oh um congratulations."

"Thank you. You're very well mannered, you've been raised well," Michelle said.

"Thank you," I said quietly with my head to the floor, remembering Mum, Dad and Mary.

"Oh soft spot, I'm sorry," Michelle apologised and I looked up at her in confusion "Kid you're not the only one, we all have a few wounds from the past we try to hide."

"I guess she's right, it makes sense. I've never really thought about what might've happened in other people's life," Jake thought.

"Honestly though I can't believe anyone could be fat in this world," Jessica remarked.

"You're forgetting about Bill Jess," Michelle replied and the three of them chuckled at the comment.

"I guess you're right."

"So you two up for some cards?" Michelle asked.

"Sure why not?"

"Uh I don't know how to play any card games," Jake said embarrassingly.

"Don't sweat it kid we can teach you how," Michelle responded and the three then sat around a table with a candle in the middle where Michelle brought out a pack of cards and began explaining the rules for poker.

* * *

The three of them had played three games and were now nearing the end of their fourth. "Looks like I win," Jake said as the game had ended in his favour.

"Damn it," Jessica said in frustration "How are you already so good at this game, it took me forever to get this good."  
"He's very sharp," Michelle commented "It's no wonder he was able to pick the game up so quickly," Michelle added and the door to the house opened distracted everyone from the conversation.

"I'm back," called an man from the doorway.

"We're in the living room," Michelle called back and the voice then entered revealing himself. The man, like Michelle, was in his thirties, he had close cropped ginger hair, blue eyes and wore an old leather jacket and a pair of faded jeans.

"They don't share any features, so I guess he's the father," Jake thought.

"Hey Paul," Jessica said to the man that had just entered.

"Evening Jess. How you doing?" the man asked.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"You know the usual. Getting by is getting harder," he replied as he made his way over to the table "I see you brought a friend."  
"Oh yeah. This is Jake, he stays with me and the others. Don't worry he's fine."

"If you say so," Paul dismissed and sat down next to Michelle "So I take he's a smuggler too?"  
"Yup and a pretty good considering his inexperience and age."  
"What is good exactly about killing other people?" Jake asked in a quiet tone and everyone looked towards him.

"It's the world we live in kid, we have to kill to get by," Paul said in a sombre tone.

"I get that but I see no point in acknowledging it as a merit."  
"I guess you have a point kid."

"Anyway I'm not that good, Jess is just exaggerating."  
"Oh come on, do you always have to be so modest and humble," Jessica complained.

"But it is the truth. I lack experience and I always tag along with someone else. If I was good I would do smuggles by myself."  
"Well I'll be able to determine for myself whether you're any good or not," Paul said and that got a confused look from Jake "I'm into the smuggling biz as well. I'm sure we'll be paired up eventually. I look forward to it kid," Paul explained and Jake nodded in response. "Now then deal me in, I'll play a few games before I hit the hay."  
It was now getting to what Tess considered late, approaching midnight specifically, so Jake and Jessica and decided to depart after indulging in a few more rounds of poker.

"There is life, and there is death," Jake thought "Fighting causes death which leads pain. However conflict starts in order to protect something close to oneself. Yes perhaps this is why humans fight, in order to protect something dear. And what about me? What is close to me what do I hold dear?" Jake contemplated and images of all his friends appeared in his mind "There is life. Bonds are formed and friendships made. And there is death," Jake then thought of his family in relation to death "But new bonds are formed and life moves on."

* * *

 **So I know this was more of a filler-ish chapter but honestly this whole story is kinda like that and the next chapter will be the same but probably shorter, however after that it should be something more important. Anyway thanks for reading and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jake turned in his sleep as the sun began to shine into his face through the opening in wall of his room. "Is it that time already?" Jake thought "Well the fact that I haven't been woken yet seems to hint otherwise."

"Hey Jake wake up you lazy fuck," Jessica said as she stood over his bed waiting for him to wake.

"Is it really necessary?" Jake questioned with his eyes still shut Jessica then lightly kicked him in the leg "Okay, okay I'm up," Jake said as he lifted his head from his hardened pillow and then began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Man you need a haircut," Jessica commented as she looked at Jake's bed hair. The boy in question then scratched his head and got a feel for his hair but shrugged his shoulders in response and Jessica rolled her eyes. "You're lucky today is your day off. Anyway shitty ass breakfast is ready so get off your ass," Jessica informed and then left the room. Jake then walked into their pseudo kitchen and sat down at the table next to Jessica opposite Joel and Tess who were all eating out of a can of beans.

"Morning sleepy head," Tess said.

"Good morning," Jake yawned and began eating out of a can off beans with no complaints even though this was their most common breakfast.

"Don't you get tired of eating the same thing everyday?" Jessica asked after observing Jake.

"I don't mind, I realise it's just part of the way we live," Jake replied.

"Even I'm getting a little sick of beans," Joel commented.

"Aren't we all?" Tess asked "But beggars can't be choosers I guess."

"Yeah you're right," Jessica said.

"Well we should probably head," Tess said as she got out of her seat "Come on Jess," Tess instructed and Jessica left after her aunt leaving Joel and Jake to finish their beans.

"We all have a few wounds from the past we try to hide," Jake recalled Michelle's words from a week ago and they were still heavy on his mind, being the curious child that he was he wondered what were the wounds of the people he lived with. "Hey Joel," Jake said in a soft voice.

"Hmm?"

"You know how last week Jess and I went to meet Michelle?"

"Yeah," Joel replied hesitantly not knowing where this questioning would lead.

"She said something that kind of stuck out to me."

"And it was?"

"She said: We all have a few wounds from the past we try to hide," Jake answered and Joel put his spoon down "So I was just wondering, you know?" Jake asked and Joel got the idea and breathed through his nose.

"Ok I'm gonna say this," Joel said in a sombre tone as he began to hold the broken watch around his wrist. Jake had noticed when he first arrived and thought it strange that Joel would wear a watch that didn't work. When he was younger Jake had asked about it but got no response from Joel and when asking Tess and Jessica they said they didn't know. "Before the infected hit, I had a daughter your age named Sarah. The night before the outbreak she gave me this watch as a birthday gift. Come the outbreak and," Joel explained but his voice stopped for a moment, clearly struggling to relive those moments "she dies," Joel finished and Jake immediately regretted asking.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I had no idea," Jake apologised.

"It's alright kiddo, I think you needed to know."

A week after Joel and Jake had their brief conversation about Joel's daughter Sarah, life resumed as normal for the four smugglers. Joel was a bit out of it for a few days, but that was to be expected. Jake was also now allowed to go on smuggles by himself after two months of taking jobs with others. Even though he was now allowed to take jobs by himself he was still frequently paired up with someone else and today was no different. Today he was paired up with Marcus the smuggler who found him outside the quarantine zone and lead him to Joel. It was a bit different since this was the first time Jake wasn't with Jessica, Tess or Joel and he didn't really know Marcus that well either.

"What a pain, why do have to get stuck with a kid?" Marcus complained as they walked to their destination.

"Sorry," Jake replied.

"Just don't drag your feet kid," Marcus said and Jake nodded in response "Listen up. All we gotta for this job is delivery something for someone from one side of the quarantine zone, deliver it to someone else, come back and get payed. We'll split the cards fifty fifty ok?"

"Ok."

"Let's go then," Marcus said as they then increased the pace.

After receiving the cargo Jake and Marcus then began heading to the drop off destination by going outside the wall. The military wouldn't to see to random people just wandering around the zone.

"So what is it?" Jake asked.

"What is what?"

"The cargo."

"Not important, we don't paid to know. It's better for you if you don't know."

"I guess so."

"Though my guess is it's something illegal," Marcus added "Even more of a reason why we should go outside the wall. If we are caught don't want to be caught with something illegal. Let's keep going," Marcus said and they continued on.

The two smugglers were now on their way back having delivered the "goods" and we're going to receive their payments.

"You hear that kid?" Marcus asked and Jake immediately knew what he was referring to.

"Yeah," Jake replied simply "Infected," Jake thought as the two increased their pace. They reached a corner off a building where a group of runners stood blocking their path.

"Damn it, looks like the military's not been doing their job," Marcus complained "Let's try to go around them," Marcus suggested but just as Jake was about to turn the other way he heard something.

"This is bad!" Jake thought as he realised what was about to happen, he quickly turned and stabbed a clicker in the throat, but it was too late for it had already let out a loud wail alerting the other infected which quickly surrounding the two and they then stood back to back

"Any ideas kid?!"

"Only one choice, we fight. I'll take this side you take the other," Jake said as he pulled out his pistol and readied himself with it and his knife and the two smugglers then engaged the infected. Jake warded off the runners that continuously attacked him, stabbings them in a weaker part of their head, due to the infection, and shooting any other that attacked during the small interval off Jake pulling out his knife from their skull. After a few minutes Jake had finished off his share of the infected but turned to see Marcus not doing so well. There were three infected left but he was wounded in his shooting arm and stomach from an infected slashing away at him. Jake then finished the three remaining of with a head shot to each of them after which Marcus collapsed onto the floor and leaned his back on a broken building. Jake ran towards him and quickly took his bag off to get out one of his med kits.

"Leave it... kid," Marcus forced out "I'm not going to... make it anyway," Marcus said and Jake stopped rummaging through his bag.

"But-"

"But nothing," Marcus croaked.

"He was prepared for this moment," Jake thought.

"Finish the job... without me. You're owed... twelve cards... make sure you get... all of it," Marcus instructed Jake looked down in failure not being able to save Marcus.

"Any last words for anyone?" Jake asked and Marcus scoffed.

"Any last words? You're funny kid" Marcus said "I ain't got anyone... to give these words to," he explained and once again Jake looked down at the ground "You do don't you?" he said and Jake's thought's strayed to Joel,Tess and Jessica.

"Then any last request?

"Get out of here, that's my request. Listen kid... the military will be here any second," he coughed out as he began losing consciousness from the blood loss.

"I'm sorry," Jake said and stood up.

"This kid, he has the skills but he lacks the heart. He won't make it in this world," Marcus thought just as his breathing came to an end.

"I may not have known you, but because of you I was able to meet knew friends and without you leading me to them I would've likely died. For that I am eternally grateful. Rest easy and sleep well Marcus," Jake thought and then left the now dead body.

After collecting the payment for the job and arriving home, Jake didn't do much of anything and instead secluded himself in his room. Though eventually he thought to try and take his mind of off things he'd try and read but that didn't really work either. Joel, Tess and Jessica picked up on Jake's strange behaviour and thought it odd, even more so after he hadn't come out of his room since he got back.

"What's wrong kid?" Tess asked in her usual firm tone, while sitting down on Jake's bed followed by Jessica.

"Nothing," Jake sighed "Just thinking."

"About what?" Tess asked but Jake remained silent for a minute.

"Marcus died today," Jake said mournfully.

"Rest in peace Marcus."

"Don't get so worked up over it," Jessica said.

"But he died while he was with me, if I was more skilled this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sure you did all that you could have."

"But it wasn't enough."

"Look Jake," Tess started "A lot of people die, everyday. We never know when we could either, but if someone does we have to move forward. Sad as it is the world still does. Looking back even if it's for a second doesn't help at all," Tess explained.

"I guess so."

"That help?" Tess asked and Jake nodded slowly in response.

"But there was something else that kind of bothered me."

"What?"

"Before he died, I asked if he had any last words and he said he didn't have anyone," Jake explained "I feel kind of bad."

"It's sad truth, a lot of people in this world don't have anyone else," Tess commented then ruffled Jake's hair "But you've got us so you don't have to worry about it," she added which brought a small smile to Jake's face "Now quit being such downer and let's go have some dinner, I'm starved," Tess said and Jake and Jessica laughed in response and then nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week after the untimely death of Marcus life had continued to move on as it does, not caring for the state of anyone's emotions. Jake had mostly gotten over Marcus' death after Tess consoled him but part of him was still a bit an unnerved from the recent events. Nonetheless he had to clear his mind of these thoughts as it would only inhibit his abilities today.

"Life has to always move on I suppose," Jake thought.

Today promised to be standard for Jake, he was back on jobs after being forced to take the week off by Joel and Tess to sort out his mental state. He was currently on a job with Joel and Jessica , Tess stayed at home after exhaustion from a job the previous day. A fairly simple smuggle with a trader to get some ration cards in exchange for some pills. The trio were on their way back having collected the payment. All three were on high alert due to the risk associated with the job. The client had arranged the meeting place some distance from the QZ and they were now on their way back to the QZ. Of course distance wasn't the problem it was the soldiers and infected constantly impending their progress.

"Ah great," Jessica remarked as the group observed a mixed bag of runners and clickers in the way quietly and a loud roar was heard somewhat close by.

"Something's up," Jake thought "I hear something, but I can't tell what it is," he pondered and tried listening again trying to discern the strange presence. Bloater.

Upon realisation all of Jake's senses went dull and the world around him seemed to stop. Beeds of sweat began to trickle their way down his face as memories of that day arose. The horrific sight of his sister being torn in two before him had resurfaced in his mind again.

"Now let's move," Joel said as the runners looked away and just as he said it he and Jessica moved to the next point of cover. However Jake was completely unaware of anything currently happening right now, and the two other smugglers were unaware of Jake's predicament. He was a sitting duck. Upon arriving at the next point of cover Joel looked back over his shoulder for the two teens, as was now habit, and found that Jake didn't follow and that he was still rooted in his spot. "What the hell? This ain't like Jake at all he's usually hot on our heels," Joel thought as he then noticed the look of trauma on the boy's face. "I don't know what's going on but I don't like it. It's bad enough that we have a bloater breathing down our necks, now Jake is acting strange. We gotta hurry and get out of here," Joel concluded. Jessica then noticed that Joel was starring in the opposite direction of their destination for some time know so she decided to look back herself to find out what had caught Joel's eye.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Jessica questioned she then continued observing and saw that a runner was walking his way. "Shit Joel," Jessica whispered but before the two could do anything the runner spotted him, let out an audible wail and charged straight at Jake. Joel, with no other options left, pulled out his pistol and shot the runner in the head. Of course all the other infected were alerted including the bloater which was closer to Jake and went straight for him because of the infected's cry. All the other infected seemed to target Joel and Jessica. "Shit this bad Joel!" Jessica shouted over the hoard of infected as she continued to gun them down.

"I know!" he replied "You get to Jake I'll cover you. We can't let the bloater get to him," Joel instructed and Jessica did as she was told. After clearing a path for herself she then sprinted at full speed towards "Shit it's getting to close," Jessica thought in a panic. As soon as she got to Jake she had to push him out of the way to stop the bloater from getting to him. The bloater than erupted into flames as Joel threw a Molotov at it and let out a large wail. With the bloater now distracted Jessica then turned her attention to Jake to find that he was out cold. "Fucking wake up Jake, there's infected on our ass!" Jessica shouted desperately trying to wake the boy but to no avail. Taking things into her own hands she put Jake's arm over her neck and started dragging him away. All of the other infected had now been shot down by Joel with the exception of the bloater, but now that it was on fire it was hindered significantly. Joel began shooting from close range with a shot gun while Jessica shot from where Jake was with her pistol, eventually resulting in the bloater being defeated.

Joel breathed a sigh of relief as the situation had calmed, but couldn't relax for long as his attention was drawn to Jake. He made his was over to where the two teens were and saw that Jake was out cold.

"What do we do?" Jessica asked "Doesn't look like he's gonna wake anytime soon," Jessica added and Joel noted this. Joel then moved his bag to go over his chest and then lifted the boy of the ground over his shoulder.

"We're not that far off, we should be able to make it without a hitch," Joel replied "You cover me," Joel said and Jessica nodded in response and the two started moving.

"Where am I?" Jake thought to himself. He was in a town that was abandoned, most of the building had collapsed and the place was left in a derelict state. "This is... Bill's town," Jake realised. He then heard something in the distance, it sounded like people. Wanting answers Jake followed the sound "This leads to our house." Upon arrival Jake saw his parents in front of his house and his twin sister running around on the streets. Eventually the three of them took notice of Jake's presence and Mary then ran towards her brother and took hold of his hand.

"Come on Jake," she said as he looked down at her and she pulled his arm. Eventually Jake relented and started following the younger version of his sister towards his parents.

"There you are Jake," his dad said as they got close.

"Where've you been this whole time? You had us worried," his mum added.

"Mum, dad," was all Jake could get out.

"What is it Jake?" asked his dad.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," his mum stated.

"Jake what's wrong?" Mary asked with worry in her voice as Jake looked down at her.

"I'm here."

"Well where else would you be silly?" his mother teased.

"I'm home."

"Yes, this is your home," his dad replied and Jake then took another look at all of them and they each gave reassuring smiles.

A small smile then formed on Jake's faced and then leapt into his parents arms.

"I'm home," Jake said again as tears began slowly slide down his face "I'm home." He was at peace, in his parent's loving embrace, like nothing else mattered at that point. Eventually he let go and looked at his parents once again with the tears still sliding down his face but a smile was present as well.

BANG! BANG!

Jake heard then saw the holes appear in the heads of his parents.

"MUM DAD!" Jake shouted in panic as if it would change what just happened. Their bodies then fell over each other with blood pouring out their heads.

"Jake I'm scared," Mary said as Jake turned to look at her and saw the trauma in her eyes. A loud roar was then heard nearby and Jake turned to see a bloater behind him.

"Damn," Jake thought and then reached for his gun, only to find that only was his gun missing but the holster and all the rest of his gear. The bloater then stomped past him as Jake fell flat on the floor. It was after Mary.

"MARY!" Jake shouted as the bloater lifted her off the ground.

"JAKE!" She screamed in fear. Jake starred in horror as the bloater then split his sister in two with blood splattering all over and on Jake's face. Jake then screamed, terrified of what would be his fate.

Jake sprung out of his bed breathing heavily and sweat dripping down his face.

"What was that just now?' Jake asked himself internally as he let out staggered breaths. He then felt a hand on his back and turned to see Jessica sat beside him. Relief came over him to know that he was safe. Jake then looked out the window to see that it was night, now remembering what had happened. He looked around the room to see the other two smugglers of the house in the room, both with worried expressions on their faces which was out of character to say the least. "How long was I out for?" Jake asked as his breathing began normalising.

"It's been hours," Joel replied "Around six."

"You okay?" Jessica asked in concern.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Jake asked with irritation in his voice.

"Easy Jake, she's just worried," Tess said trying to calm Jake down.

"Sorry."

"It's ok don't worry about it," Jessica replied.

"So what happened with you?" Joel asked "You just froze all of a sudden, that's not like you," Joel added. Jake didn't reply, instead lying back down in his bed.

"We'll talk later. Just leave me alone for now. Please," Jake said and the three of them silently left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Toss, turn, turn again, toss, turn toss, turn toss and turn, was the story of Jake's night after the incident with the bloater.

"Why me?" Jake sighed as he settled in his current position. Sleep was currently avoiding Jake like he would infected, so now his night was left with tossing and turning and hos thoughts. "How do I explain this to the others? And how are they going to take it?" Jake questioned mentally "How am I even going to take it?" he thought as he relived those painful moments for the thousandth time this night. He couldn't get the image out of his head, less so the bloater, but his sister's face right before. Jake grit his teeth at his failure and turned onto his side once again. "Mum, dad, Mary, I'm sorry. I couldn't keep that promise," Jake lamented. "I know that I'll never be able forget, but I have people that I want to protect now so I can't join you all just yet." Jake then looked out his window to see the sun was at around 7 o clock "Any second now," Jake said out loud and a knock then came at his door.

"Wake up Jake," Tess called.

"Be there in a second," Jake replied and then began getting out of bed "Here we go," Jake thought and then exited his room and toward the table where breakfast always happened. Jake sat himself down next to Jessica and began eating his can of beans. No one else said anything or even touched their food. Jake picked up on the tension in the room but chose not to say anything until they engaged conversation.

"So what caused yesterday's incident?" Joel asked finally breaking the ice. Jake then stopped eating and let out a sigh.

"I had a sister once," Jake began.

"Mary," Joel stated simply.

"What does that have to do with yesterday's incident?" Jessica asked.

"On our way to Boston, we were attacked by a bloater and she died," Jake replied letting the information sit in "So I guess that caused a fear of bloaters in me."

"I see," Tess said.

"Damn, first his parents then his sister. He had it more rough than I thought," Jessica thought "Do you miss them?"

"Jess," Tess said sternly.

"Of course, but they're in the past and I have my priorities now. I have to move on."

"Is it that easy?" Jessica questioned.

"Its only as hard as you choose to make it."

"I see."

The rest of breakfast went as normal, mostly in silence with the odd bit of small talk. There was still a bit of tension in the room but no one brought it up. After breakfast Joel and Tess stepped aside to talk, which Jake found suspicious so he stood outside the room they were in and listened intently.

"What do we?" Tess asked in a whisper, knowing how good Jake's hearing is "I'm worried."

"I am too, but there isn't much else we can do," Joel replied.

"I'm thinking it was a mistake to make him a smuggler."

"What are you saying? Like it or not we need him on jobs as well. We were barely scrapping by before and now even after he started taking jobs our safety net isn't that big."

"I know but-"

"I can still do it," Jake interrupted and then showed himself revealing that he was listening the whole time.

"Is there anything in this house that you don't hear?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Jake replied while shrugging his shoulders "In any case, I'm still able and I want to continue taking jobs. There's really nothing to worry about," Jake said and gave a smile to reassure the two. It was fake but he needed to use whatever he could to convince them.

"We'll let you continue, because we don't have much of a choice," Joel said "But that doesn't mean we won't worry," Joel added and Jake nodded in response then left the room.

"I have no intention of becoming a burden," Jake thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

May 26th

"Checkmate," Jake said in a monotone voice as he placed his piece.

"No way you beat me again," Paul said in shock as he looked down at the board.

"Afraid so honey, you got no where to go," Michelle confirmed "Is that the fourth time tonight?"

"Fifth," Jake said and Paul let out a sigh.

"Where the hell you learn how to play chess this well?" Paul asked.

"Bill taught me when I was younger."

"You're telling me that fatass plays chess?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"What does weight have to do with the ability play chess?"

"That's not what I'm saying, I'm asking because Bill doesn't seem like the type to play chess," Jessica replied and Jake gave a confused look.

"What do you base that assumption off of?"

"Well I don't know, he just doesn't seem intelligent enough for the game."

"You shouldn't judge people based on appearances and preconceptions. He's quite good at the game believe it or not."

"Well it seems he taught you well," Paul said "Considering I've never beaten."

"Or perhaps you're just bad at chess," Michelle suggested.

"What do you mean, you've never beaten him either," Paul said in a defensive tone.

"Easy, no need to get all touchy," Michelle said as the two teens chuckled at Paul's response.

"Michelle you play me now, I'm tired of losing," Paul sighed.

"Don't think it will be that easy," Michelle replied as they began setting up the board.

"I don't get how you guys find chess fun," Jessica stated.

"Just because you're bad at it Jess, doesn't mean the game itself is bad."

"Like either of you two can talk, you've never beaten Jake," Jessica retorted and Jake let out a chuckle.

"But you don't see us complaining now do you."

"Those who are lacking in skill tend to complain more after all," Paul added and Jessica rolled her eyes in response.

"Also the fact that you got so defensive when you're skill was put into question hints that you do find some enjoyment from the game," Jake explained.

"You can be really annoying sometimes, you know that right, "Jessica grumbled.

"Sorry about that," Jake replied with a smile on his face and Jessica sighed in response.

It had been three days since Jake's encounter with the bloater and life was back on track. Jobs resumed the for Jake the next day like Joel and Tess said, despite their reluctance. These nights Jake, Jessica, Paul and Michelle spent together were now a common occurrence since Jake first met them. They would play various games that were common place back Paul and Michelle's day and talk and laughed with each other.

"What is this feeling?" Jake pondered as his thoughts began drifting elsewhere "It's so calm and peaceful. But it feels almost familiar," Jake thought and then he thought of his family as well as Joel, Tess and Jessica "I see, I knew I had felt this before."

"Hey Jake," Jessica said dragging the boy out of his thoughts.

"Hmm what?" Jake asked in response.

"Penny for your thoughts Jake," Michelle asked.

"No it's nothing," Jake said while shaking his head "Anyway what did you want to ask?"

"She was asking if you had thought of any names for the baby," Jessica said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Sorry I had forgotten, so I haven't really given it much thought."

"Well that's ok we still have time to decide," Paul added as he moved a piece.

"Still better to decide," Michelle said.

"There's no advantage to hurrying through life," Jake replied.

"I suppose you have a point."

"Checkmate," Paul said.

"No wonder you were so silent," Michelle replied.

"Well we should probably get going. It's getting to the time Aunt Tess considers late," Jessica stated.

"Well alright then, you two stay safe now," Michelle said.

"See you kids," Paul said.

"See you," the two teens said simultaneously.

May 27th

After Jake's job today he decided to head to one of the building's outside the zone that the smuggler's controlled, building was generally used for the meeting that smugglers held every now and then. Nobody except smugglers knew about the location of this building and it was quite some way from the QZ so the military never really got near it. The building itself wasn't all that, although unlike most other it was still intact. It was just a two storey house with a large garden, of course the smugglers made sure it was sealed of and several traps set up to prevent infected entering. The reason Jake was here was because he felt like training and also because the area was quite peaceful. Jake had a target carved into the wood fence in the garden, and Jake threw knives at that target, each right next to each other on bullseye. Jake then heard footsteps coming towards him, he turned to see that it was Paul who was there.

"Oh it's you," Jake said, not that he was worried since only smugglers knew the layout of the traps and therefore only they could get in.

"Well aren't you quite skilled," Paul complimented.

"Again complimenting the ability to kill as if it's something praise worthy," Jake thought "What brings you here?" Jake asked ignoring the compliment.

"It's surprisingly peaceful out here wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose so," Jake replied as the two of them looked up towards the night sky.

"It's relaxing, the feel of this place."

"Can't argue with you there," Jake replied and finished collecting his knives.

"And you?

"Training."

"So I see."

"Isn't Michelle expecting you?"

"Thought I'd stretch my wings a bit," Paul replied "And shouldn't you be back home?

"Not for another couple hours

"You gonna keep training?" Paul asked and Jake nodded "Why don't you spar with me then?" Paul said and Jake was a little shocked at first but agreed.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Whenever you are," Paul replied. Jake then observed the area to see if there was anything of use and found exactly what he was looking for.

"Here I come," Jake said and ran towards Paul, there was a bench table between the two of them so Jake leapt up onto it and jumped into a roundhouse kick for Paul on his left side. Paul then blocked it and Jake landed on the ground and threw out a right jab aimed at Paul's chest, so he jumped backwards to avoid it.

"Not holding back are you?"

"And neither should you," Jake replied and then went toward Paul once again.

The two of them spar for a bit until Jake was out of breath, his hands were on his knees and he was breathing rather heavily.

"Shoot, looks like I lose," Jake panted.

"Looks like this is the one thing I can beat you in," Paul replied.

"Looks like I got a lot of work to do."

"Go a bit easy on yourself. You did much better than I expected considering your age. I guess it's like they say, you really are exceptional when it comes to thing stuff."

"That's not a good thing," Jake thought "I'm still inexperienced."

"Honestly give yourself some credit. You're better than a lot of others around," Paul reassured "Anyway we should get going," Paul said and the two left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

June 12th

Sixteen days after Jake and Paul sparring session at the smugglers base, the two were now off on a job together outside the zone. The two had entered an abandoned building due to a detour caused by infected blocking their path.

"This doesn't look familiar," Jake commented as he took in his surroundings.

"Yeah, you're right," Paul replied. "We are off the intended route by quite a bit. Might as well check if there's anything around. Be on your guard though."

"Right," Jake said and the two split off in the building but stayed close enough to know where the other was. Jake walked up to a desk and pulled out a drawer in it to see if there was anything of use inside. "Tape and a pair of scissors," Jake said out loud as he pulled them out of the drawer and put them in his bag "Not much but I'll take it," Jake commented as he continued his search. "Find anything good?"

"I'll say. What about you?"

"Nothing to write home about."

"Think I found something good, come check it out," Paul called out and Jake went over to him. He found Paul holding a blade of about twenty centimetres in its sheath. "Didn't expect to find something like this lying around," Paul remarked as he unsheathed it "It hasn't really rusted that much either. Here take a look," Paul said as he handed it to Jake.

"It's really light," Jake pointed out.

"It's not that big of a blade so it wouldn't be too heavy," Paul responded as Jake handed it back "You keep it. I'm sure you'll make better use of it that I will."

"But you found it," Jake replied.

"It's a good fit for you. It's light so it's easy for you to use, it will help with your close-range fighting and it would go nicely with your knives."

"But-"

"It's rude to refuse a gift you know."

"Is an instrument of killing a gift?" Jake questioned internally as he looked at the blade.

"Just keep it alright."

"Ok," Jake said conceding at last to Paul. Paul then handed the sheath to Jake which had a strap attached to it, so Jake put the blade back in the sheath and put it on underneath his backpack with the handle coming over his shoulder.

"Let's go, we have a job to do," Paul said whilst walking away.

"You done checking this place out?"

"It looks most of the place has been looted. All the draws are hanging out or out of place, and don't have anything in them."

"Right, let's go then," Jake said and the pair went off through the building.

The two finished the job without a hitch and split the paid ration cards evenly between them. Afterwards they made their way home as the sun began setting."I'm back," Jake said as he entered the house, and saw the rest of the residents lazily sitting on the couch. Jake walked up to them a handed Joel the ration cards he'd gotten that day, as was the norm.

"How many?" Joel asked.

"Eight," Jake replied simply and Joel nodded I response and then put them on a pile in the table where they kept the rest of their cards.

"Hey, what's that?" Jessica asked pointing Jake's new blade, to which Jake then put a hand on it to confirm Jessica's question "Yeah that," Jessica confirmed so Jake drew it from it sheath and handed to her.

"Paul found it on todays job and gave it to me to keep," Jake explained.

"How come you get the cool stuff?" Jessica complained.

"Don't sulk Jess, it's not a good trait," Tess replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Here," Jessica said as she handed the blade back to Jake who then sheathed it.

"Go get some rest, you got more work tomorrow," Joel said and Jake nodded in response and then left.

The next day Jake and Joel were outside the wall taking care of one of the jobs they had for today. "How you holding up?" Joel asked as the two jogged through the ruins of Boston. Jake couldn't help but look around at the buildings today and wonder what it was like back before the infected came.

"What was it like back then?" Jake asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well for starters you didn't have the military breathing down your neck the whole time," Joel started as the two continued their jog. "People were a lot more relaxed, and just the overall feel when you went out was nicer. It's kinda hard to put into words."

"I see," Jake replied as he took in the new information given to him.

"If only this whole thing didn't happen," Joel lamented internally "This kid would've had a great life if he'd been born earlier," Joel continued and then shook his head realising he shouldn't think like that "He's still around and I have to do what I can to keep him safe."

"What's that?" Jake asked as he looked at poster "I've seen that around a couple times, I've always wondered what it is?"

"Dawn of the wolf," Joel scoffed "It's dumb teen movie, was real popular back in the day. Saw it the day before the outbreak."

"I don't think you were a teenager the day before the outbreak hit."

"Yeah got that right. Sarah dragged me to see it."

"Oh sorry I didn't realise."

"Ah don't sweat it kid, ain't your fault," Joel replied and Jake was silent for a minute.

"What... What was she like?" Jake asked once again giving it to curiosity "I shouldn't have asked that," Jake thought.

"I figured you'd start asking eventually, you're the curious type after," Joel replied "Oh I don't know. Just sorta you're average teenager back then."

"What does being an average teenager entail exactly?

"Spend time with your parents, go to school, hang out with friends, watch stupid movies, goof around and obsess over the stupidest shit."

"Hmm, interesting,"Jake commented "You were married right?"

"For a bit."

"Why only for a bit?"

"Stuff happens," Joel replied telling Jake that he didn't want to continue this topic.

"What was school like?"

"You're a weird kid. Of all things to ask about you ask about school," Joel replied and Jake laughed awkwardly in response. "I never was the best at school and I skipped my fair share of days for no real reason. Back then all school meant to me was 6 hours of sitting in a room hearing son adult ramble on about useless shit," Joel explained and Jake laughed at the explanation.

"Learning about the old world is interesting. Before now all I had known was what I read in books," Jake thought.

"Enough small talk. Infected up ahead, we move silently from now," Joel said.

"Right," Jake replied in a whisper and listened intently for any sudden movements of the infected.

"Ten of them, six on the right, four on the left," Joel noted silently. Joel then indicated to Jake using the signs the smugglers used that he'd go for the six on the left and that Jake go for the four on the right. The two slowly and cautiously, killed the infected in complete silence. After finishing them off the two regrouped, still cautious of their surroundings. "Don't let up yet," Joel whispered as the two continued on. "One more up ahead and then that's it for this place," Joel said and Jake confirmed by listening around. "Why don't we try out that new blade of yours?" Joel suggested and Jake nodded in response and drew the blade. He slowly walked up to the infected and once within range sliced its head off cleanly. "Nicely done," Joel said and Jake nodded in response. "Let's move," Joel said as the two left the bodies behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

So, before I begin this chapter I just want to start with a quick update. The reason there was no update last month was because school had just started up again and I wanted to ease myself back into and didn't have the time to write. We're now ten chapters in for this story, and thank you all very much for reading it and your support. In this story's current state there's twenty-three chapters, though this may increase. That means it will be the longest story I've written yet, so I hope you all continue to read it. As well as this, I'm thinking of doing another rewrite (no pun intended) of the original story. I know what you all are probably thinking "What another rewrite?" But I just keep getting more and more ideas on ways I can improve the original story, and all things considered the first two weren't written that well. Plus, we have plenty of time until the release of Part two so why not. Additionally, this story will be updated at least once every month, since that's how it's been working out for the last few updates I figured I'd just make that the standard. If I do another rewrite that will probably be updated more often, since there's less creativity involved there. That's all I had to say for now, so without dragging this on much longer here is the continuation of the story.

Did I mention to review? Please review.

Chapter 10

June 15th

Another day for the household of smugglers. They woke up in the early hours of the day, ate their canned breakfast, and then they would go out on their jobs.

"Eat up kids," Tess said as Jake entered the room last as usual whilst yawning quite loudly.

"Easy, you tryna wake up all the assholes in the QZ," Jess complained at Jake's audible yawn and Jake just laughed in response.

"Good morning to you," Jake said as he sat down in his seat and began eating out of his can.

"Finish up quick Jake. We have a job," Tess said stern as usual and Jake nodded.

"Why are you always in such a rush Aunt Tess?"

"It doesn't serve you well to stick around long in this world."

"There's no advantage to rushing through life," Jake replied "Besides it's not like we're in danger here."

"You'd be surprised. The fireflies have started acted up again."

"I've heard rumblings they're planning another attack," Joel stated "It's been going around with the rest of the smugglers."

"I wouldn't put much stock in it. Where the hell would those idiots get information like that," Tess explained.

"Still, those fools could attack any time. If they do chaos will erupt in the QZ. Be ready for it," Joel warned.

"Enough of that. Finish up quick," Tess said and the group continued eating in silence.

Once the group had finished breakfast, they all went to prepare for the jobs ahead of them that day, and once done with that departed. "You ready?" Tess asked and Jake nodded in response "Let's head out then," and the pair left.

Outside the wall, the two were on route to the other side of QZ were they would deliver goods to the client in exchange for ration cards. Something that by this point was now a standard job for Jake. "How's this whole thing been treating you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being a smuggler? How are you finding it?

"I'm used to it."

"That doesn't mean you like it?"

"Beggars can't be choosers as you always say. Besides it's the best choice I have. Ordinary citizens don't get enough rations to scrap by."

"Are you fine doing this for the rest of your life?"

"What's the life expectancy of someone in this world? It's morbid but a reasonable way to look at this. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the time we have."

"Do you enjoy the time you have?"

"Of course," Jake replied and Tess was silent for a moment. "This isn't very like you Tess. You don't usually touch on this kind of thing. It's just day in day out for you."

"You got that much right."

"So, what brought this on?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying," Jake said bluntly "You always have your reasons, I know you well enough by know that there's a cause for this conversation," Jake explained but Tess still didn't say anything "Is it about the bloater incident?"

"You've always been very perceptive," Tess conceded.

"There's really no nothing to worry about," Jake reassured.

"Even still, that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Is Joel the same?"

"Don't tell me I said it, he's too shy to admit it."

"You're one to talk, I had to get it out of you."

"Fair enough," Tess whilst letting out a chuckle "Anyway let's keep going," Tess said the two sped up their pace.

Eventually the pair's progress was halted by patrol of soldiers blocking their path, they were stuck crouched behind some cover planning their next move. "How many?" Tess asked Jake who was listening intently.

"I hear eight of them," Jake answered quietly careful not to alert the enemy of their location.

"Spread out and cover the area," one of the soldiers commanded.

"Alright then how should we go about this?" Tess pondered out loud while Jake thought the same thing. He looked around the immediate area for anything that could be of use in their current situation. There were a few bricks scattered across the ground so Jake picked one up, silently proposing the idea to Tess in doing so. "Let's do it," Tess said silently and Jake nodded in response. Jake then threw the brick over the cover they were hiding behind directing the soldiers' attention to the source of the sound.

"You two go check it out," the soldier from earlier ordered and two soldiers moved to where the brick had landed.

"Let's move," Tess instructed as she moved to the next spot of cover and Jake followed suit. The soldiers were still stuck thinking that something was where the brick had landed. "Ready?" Tess asked in a whisper and Jake nodded, the two about to move to the next point of cover, but just as Tess was about to make her move her foot landed on several shards of shattered glass, creating an audible crunching noise.

"What was that?" One of the soldiers asked in surprise.

"Shit," Tess said "We have to move quick," Tess added about to move but was stopped by Jake as he grabbed her shoulder

"One of them is looking right at the spot we'll pop out of if we leave."

"Over there," the soldier that Jake was referring to said proving his point "It's people, the sound from earlier was just a distraction."

"We're on it," another said.

"What do we?" Jake asked "They'll on us in a few seconds. Two of them are coming this way."

"You have smoke bombs, right?" Tess asked calmly to which Jake nodded. "We blind that one with the smoke and then we have to make a run for it. That's our only option now," Tess explained and Jake nodded as he took out a smoke bomb.

"You give the signal, I'm ready whenever you are," Jake replied and waited for Tess to give the go ahead whilst also listening in on the soldiers.

"Now," Tess ordered and Jake threw the smoke bomb at the soldier who would've seen them otherwise "Run," Tess instructed whilst breaking into a sprint with Jake following behind her.

"They're making a run for it after em," the soldier who was in the target of the smoke bomb said.

"There they are," one of the two that were approaching announced.

"This bad," Jake thought as he tackled Tess behind cover to avoid the gunfire of the soldiers. Jake then waited for an opening between the soldiers' fire and threw another smoke bomb so that the two of them could make their escape.

"After them," a soldier ordered in a yell as the two smugglers sprinted away.

The two were now safe from the pursuing soldiers and were catching their breath in a small trench far from where they encountered the soldiers.

"That was too close," Tess commented.

"You got that right," Jake replied and Tess then noticed that Jake had his hand around right arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Tess inquired to which Jake then lifted this hand to shoe that blood was pouring out of multiple cuts in his arm and was seeping into his black hoodie.

"A few bullets grazed me earlier, it's not too serious," Jake replied. Tess then walked up to where Jake sat and crouched down to his height.

"Let me see it," Tess commanded so Jake unzipped his hoodie and removed his right arm from it's sleeve.

"Yessh, that'll be awhile before it heals fully," Tess commented as she cleaned the wound making Jake hiss at the sting of it "It was when you tackled me for cover,wasn't it?"

"Yeah, good thing they had awful aim," Jake replied causing Tess to chuckle.

"Lucky you," Tess said as she then bandaged up the wound "All done," Tess said and then stood up.

"This was my favourite one," Jake sulked as he looked at the blood that had seeped into the hoodie.

"Sorry about that."

"Ah don't worry about it, it's nothing important."

"You ready go?" Tess asked and Jake nodded in response and the two left.

Meanwhile with the squad of soldiers that ran into the pair, they had all regrouped after searching the area for the smugglers.

"The targets escaped sir," one soldier reported.

"Damn it. How many were there?" The leader questioned.

"Two sir."

"How did we let two of them get away? Did you at least see what they looked like?

"Only one sir."

"Better than nothing. Report it in when you get back."

Three days later

The group of smuggler were having their breakfast as usual silently eating away and they'd soon prepare to carry out their jobs for the day.

BANG! BANG!

The four of them were then brought away from their food by the abrupt noise coming from the door.

"I'll go check," Tess said and then got up from her seat to check who was at the door. "It's Paul," she said after confirming and then let him in "What brings you here this early in the morning?" Tess asked.

"This," Paul replied as he handed Tess a piece of paper.

"What a military announcement?" Tess asked as she read the paper.

Attention citizens

It has come to our attention that there is someone within this quarantine zone involved in illegal activity. The perpetrator is a male with long hair at approximately five feet and three inches and is suspected to be extremely dangerous and part of the rebel terrorist group known as the Fireflies. Harbouring this criminals or any others is a crime punishable by death. Do not place yourself at risk. If you have any information pertaining to this criminal you are to come forward for the safety of all citizens of the quarantine zone and to prevent the infection spreading. Below is a sketch of what the criminal looks like.

"Oh fuck,' Tess said in shock "It was before he threw the smoke bomb at those two, he must've been seen then," Tess thought.

"No doubt about it they're talking about Jake," Paul said confirming Tess' fears.

"What is it?" Joel said as he approached the two of them with Jessica and Jake behind. Tess then handed Joel the paper who read it out loud to the two teen whilst she and Paul thought of a solution.

"Christ," Joel exclaimed "So what do we do?"

"It'll be awhile before the military finds him," Paul said.

"I have an idea," Tess said.

"What is it?" Joel asked.

"First, Jake shouldn't take any jobs today he might get caught and they'll kill him immediately. The rest of my plan needs me to get something, it'll make more sense if I explain the rest after that," Tess explained.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"As sure as I ever have been."

"Aright then I'll leave it to you. But we need him to take jobs for the cards."

"We'll just have to make up for it at another day. We don't have any other choice."

"Alright then."

"Jake sit tight until I get back and then this mess will be sorted out," Tess reassured and Jake nodded in response "I should move then."

"So should we. Don't cause any trouble while we're gone Jake," Joel said and the four smugglers left.

Later that day Joel and Jessica had arrived from their jobs but Tess hadn't arrived yet. The sun was beginning to set and the three of them were getting impatient and worried.

"Where the hell is she?" Jessica asked out loud, though the two other smugglers gave no response. The lock on the house door then began turning, as if in response to Jessica's question, and the door opened with Tess then entering the house.

"What took you so long?" Joel asked as soon as she entered.

"Sorry, it took longer to find the thing then I thought it would," Tess replied.

"Do you have everything you need?" Joel asked to which Tess nodded "You wanna explain this plan then?" Joel questioned and Tess started rummaging through her bag. "The sketch the military has of you is very rough, it would be hard to distinguish you from it, but if they can't see your face they can't catch you. That's where this comes in," Tess said as she pulled out a wooden mask with a small band around the back from her bag and handed it to Jake. He looked at it closely, the left half has completely black, while the right was mostly white with black accents around the cut out for the eye hole which curved away from the nose upwards, as well as slit coming from the bottom corners of each eye going in opposite directions of each which curved toward the edge of the mask. There was also a black S shape which started where the nose would be and joined with the right eye. "You like it?"

"It doesn't matter if I like it or not, it's a necessity now," Jake replied and then placed the mask over his face and stretched the band over his head and above his ears, and Jake's hair then fell over to cover some of the eye holes.

"The sketch got your hair so I was thinking of changing that as well," Tess said and Jake nodded in response.

After some time, Tess had combed Jake's hair so that two bangs that reached his mouth fell to the side, with a part in a the middle and a short ponytail that reached the base of his neck. Jake then pulled out a knife and looked at his reflection in it. "What do you think?"

"Yeah it's good. Thanks Tess," Jake replied.

"No worries


End file.
